UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 3/Game
The game begins in a ramshackle house with one room and a bed. Peach is sleeping on it. Suddenly, there is a mysterious voice from behind her. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: A-ha! I've finally found her! Now I will destroy her once and for all! Watterson Family: NEVER! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: What the--? Where did you guys come from? As the owner of the mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, he is revealed to be...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Muahaha! It is I, Sovereign Blargatron, back from the brink of defeat! Gumball: I am Gumball Watterson, son of Nicole and Richard! Darwin: Darwin, Gumball's former pet, now a air/water breathing fish with arms and legs! Watterson Family: And we are from The Amazing World of Gumball Universe! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hmph. This just keeps getting better and better. I bet Johnny Bravo is gonna show up next or something. The Watterson Family act physically like fighting animals and fight off Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ow! Hey! Quit it! If you keep this up, I'm killing the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! Richard: Leave her alone instead if we don't stop fighting! Nicole pounces onto Soverign Blargatron, choking him, Gumball repeatedly bites Blargatron's leg, Richard is beating him up with a anvil sticked to a metal stick, Darwin is holding Blargatron still and Anais is holding on Blargatron's leg with her teeth. Peach wakes up. Peach: That's it! I'm sending the Mushroom Kingdom patrol to put you on trial, dorktron! Peach goes outside, telling the MK patrol to put Blargatron on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! You're awake? Well, that's just fine and dandy. Just a warning, though: don't try to kill me. Seriously, DO NOT. Understand? Anais: Too late, now Peach is on her way to put you on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Fine. Just remember: Every time I am killed, I down-grade by exactly one level, which means that I will revert to my weaker form. That's a problem for you, though, because my first form was an undefeatable robot whose fighting skills are practically on par with Chuck Norris. It's not as hard to kill as I am, though, so you'll be able to beat me...IF you can survive a world-shattering attack. I doubt you can, though, so let's avoid that. OK? Mushroom Kingdom Patrol: Mr. Blargatron! You are under trial for attempting to kidnap a single princess! One of the MK patrol members put Blargatron in a sack and the scene cuts to black. Blargatron wakes up the next day at the courtroom. Peach: Dorktron! Please tell me why you are here, or you are hereby guilty! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Look, Peachycakes, I was trying to usurp the throne so the Mushroom Kingdom could have a better government. I mean, how long have you been ruling? Ten years? Twenty? If this were a republic and not a monarchy, we would have a new President by now! And besides, you're a princess, not a queen! You're not even supposed to be ruling the kingdom! Explain that, Peachy! Where's our king, huh? Peach: Toadsworth is the king of the MK! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Toadsworth, eh? Well, why isn't he here? Bring him in! He ought to have a say in this. Toadsworth comes to the courtroom. Toadsworh: Yes. Of course I am the king of the mushroom kingdom. Peach: JUST TELL ME WHY YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ME BUT YOU ARE STOPPED BY THE WATTERSON FAMILY OR YOU ARE HEREBY GUILTY!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: COPYING DATA... Sovereign Blargatron's eyes flash green, enveloping Toadsworth in a green light. Suddenly, the screen turns white, and everything goes back to normal...except Sovereign Blargatron looks like Toadsworth. Real Toadsworth: That Toadsworth is an impostor and is actually Dorktron! Peach: Dorktron, You are hereby GUILTY!!! Scene cuts to Blargatron at the MK jail. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron hears a beep behind him. He turns around and sees a Bob-Omb. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! Oh, no! Not you! The Bob-Omb explodes, demolishing the bars of the jail cell. Sovereign Blargatron collapses into ooze, returning to his original form: the Lost God. LOST GOD: OK, I can bust outta here now. I'd better be careful, though. This is my weakest form, after all. Lost God fires a Shoop Da Whoop at the wall of the jail and stomps out, uninterrupted. Meanwhile at The Amazing World of Gumball universe... Gumball: (whistling) Gumball hears the phone ring and answers. MK Patrol (on the phone): This is a serious emergency! A prisoner named Lost God escaped the prison cells! Gumball (talking to the phone): How do I catch him? MK Patrol: Leave it to yourself. Later at Lost God escaping the prison... Gumball steps in wearing commando face paint and clothing, with a M14 and is mad. Gumball: Lost God... YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! LOST GOD: You underestimate my power. Lost God pounds the ground, creating an earthquake. Gumball falls flat on his face and drops his M14. Gumball is able to recover from the earthquake and pick up the M14. As he speaks, he is shooting Lost God. Gumball: Last time, when you tried to kidnap Peach as Blargatron, she woke up and PUT YOU ON TRIAL!!! Lost God activates his plasma flamethrower, vaporizing the bullets in midair. LOST GOD: Well, that's her fault. She doesn't understand anything about true government. I believe I should be the rightful king! Gumball: NEVER! YOU WILL ONLY MAKE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WORSE! Gumball aims a bazooka at Lost God. Gumball: Don't make me blast you into metal pieces... Margaret barges into the scene. Margaret (with Hector's voice and a rifle): Don't make us destroy you... LOST GOD: Enough, humans. You do not know with whom you are currently dealing. The Lost God's chest plate opens as his Ion Cannon slowly comes out. LOST GOD: Do you know what this is? This is the Ion Cannon. The cannon continues to come out of the Lost God's chest. LOST GOD: It has the power and precision to decimate anything from an enormous tank to a miniscule flea. The Ion Cannon, now fully exposed, begins to charge. LOST GOD: Now, I don't want to use it to kill you...not just yet... The Ion Cannon continues charging. Gumball and Margaret: Alright. You left us no choice. Gumball and Margaret pull triggers, before the Ion Cannon shoots, the primed rocket comes out from the front end of the bazooka and a bullet pops out from the rifle. The rocket hits the Lost God first, completely blasting him into pieces and blowing Gumball and Margaret. Margaret's left leg is cut off Margaret by the blast but Margaret is still fine. Suddenly, the pieces of the Lost God are drawn together by some sort of magnetic force, fusing together and forming into a puddle of ooze. The ooze reforms into a familiar figure. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: I'm baaack! Don't you know? Every time I die, I come back even stronger! Except for that time in prison. I only down-graded to acquire stronger weapons. Now, however, I'll stomp you like Goombas! Sovereign Blargatron consumes a Fire Flower, growing in size and turning his suit orange. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Prepare to get FRIED! Sovereign Blargatron spews fireballs in every direction, hitting Gumball and Anais. The others manage to duck in time. Richard rushes to Gumball and Anais. Richard: OH NO!!! GUMBALL AND ANAIS! ARE YOU OKAY!!! Gumball and Anais try to get up weakfully, but fail. Anais (servely injured): Uh...... Darwin: GUMBALL! I WILL SAVE YOU! Darwin orders the nuclear bomb to destroy Blargatron, suddenly, The jail is destroyed by the nuclear bomb, too. After the smoke from the explosion clears, Sovereign Blargatron is seen standing atop the pile of rubble that was once a jail. His power-up is gone, but he is still alive. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ha! You think you can destroy me with a puny nuclear bomb? I am practically impossible to kill in this form! Gumball and Anais have fully recovered. Gumball: DAAH! THROW A LAVA BUCKET ON HIM! Richard: AS YOU WISH, GUMBALL! Richard throws a lava bucket at Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wait, where did that lava come from? The lava bucket drops and spills at Sovereign Blargatron's feet, but he manages to jump over it. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hah! You can't hurt me if you can't keep me still. Richard: AHH!!! CREATE A TIME PARADOX! Margaret (with difficulties at standing up): AS YOU WISH! Margaret goes back in time to grab a Bob-Omb who is about to detonate in front of Blargatron and goes back to present time to throw it at the city dump. However, this creates a time paradox that forbids Sovereign Blargatron from ever escaping the prison in the first place. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Sovereign Blargatron looks around. The room is empty. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Aww, no cellmate? Oh, well. I guess I'll just sit here...by myself...*sigh*... Sovereign Blargatron sits by himself in his jail cell. Meanwhile, outside the prison at present time... Margaret reenters present time and her left leg reappears. Margaret: This is what I... uhh... wheres Blargatron? Gumball: Still in prison. Margaret (with her original voice): Aww... yeayuh! Before Blargatron got to the prison, I time traveled back to minutes ago to steal his cellmate! Richard: YES! NOW EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL! Hooray for Margaret! She saved the day! Margaret's eyes shine as she smiles. Meanwhile, in the prison, Sovereign Blargatron is banging against the jail's bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ugh! Dang it! I can't break these bars in this form! How do I escape? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron's eyes widen as an evil smile stretches across his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Mini Mushroom. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Maybe I don't HAVE to break the bars. I can just sneak between them! Sovereign Blargatron eats the mushroom, shrinks to the size of a mouse, and squeezes through the bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Yes! I've finally escaped! Wahahahahaaaaa! Back to present time... Margaret's left leg disappears, everyone (except Blargatron) screams, the lava bucket reappears and the prison collapses by itself. Richard: OH NO! THE PARADOX IS UNDONE! Just then, the tiny Sovereign Blargatron crawls out of the rubble, unscathed. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: That's right. You can't change history. You can only alter it. Richard: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! As Richard says a word, he bangs himself with a anvil. Richard: WHAT! ARE! WE! GONNA! DO!!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai appears infront of Margaret. Cyborgic Mordecai (still with right arm skin missing): I know his weakness. Watterson Family and Margaret: What is it! WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!!!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh, no. Not you again... Cyborgic Mordecai: The only weakness of Dorktron is..... SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey, SHADDAP! Sovereign Blargatron, still miniscule, slo-mo-jumps into the air, lands on Cyborg Mordecai's skinless arm, and begins pulling out the wires, one by one. The Real Mordecai arrives at the location of the scene. Both Mordecais: HEY, STOP! Both Mordecais struggle to pull Blargatron off the skinless arm. All (except both Mordecais): PULL! PULL! PULL!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Too late! I have one wire left to pull out. Then, your arm will be immobilized! Sovereign Blargatron wraps his arms around the fattest wire, which is also the last one remaining intact. The real Mordecai finally pulls mini-Blargatron off the fattest wire, but the cyborgic Mordecai's right unskinned arm is semi-immobile. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Owie! Dang it! Let me go! I feel like a bug that's about to be squished! Real Mordecai: Dip him in lava. The real Mordecai dips mini-Blargatron in lava. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Arrrrrrrrgghhhhhh... Sovereign Blargatron melts into the lava, then fuses with it as the lava begins to boil. He then comes out in the form of a lava monster named Blargg. BLARGG: Behold my new form! I am untouchable! All (except Blargg): DAAAHHH!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai: The more we kill him, THE STRONGER HE GETS! Then lightning unexpectedly comes and strikes Blargg. BLARGG: Ow... Blargg looks up and sees a Lakitu sitting on a black cloud instead of a white one. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Blargg rises into the air like lava from an erupting volcano and swallows the Lakitu with his gaping maw. BLARGG: It'll take more than that to defeat me! Cyborgic Mordecai: Yes! Lightning is Blargg's weakness! Cyborgic Mordecai goes back in time to stop Blargg from swallowing the Lakitu. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Cyborg Mordecai appears infront of Blargg, then sends him to 1912 and throws him at the Titanic. and goes back to present time. BLARGG: Hey, what just happened? Where am I? Blargg falls face-first into an iceberg. BLARGG: Ooh, that's cold! The iceberg begins to melt as Blargg sinks lower and lower into the water. BLARGG: Hey! This water's freezing! My lava-hot body is beginning to cool down! Suddenly, Blargg hears a long foghorn-like noise behind him. Turning around, he sees the Titanic, which crashes into him before he can react. BLARGG: Eeeeeyyyyaaaaaa! The side of the Titanic melts off, and Blargg's body cools down completely, solidifying into stone. He sinks under the water, landing on the ocean floor. There, he is found by Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! A useless statue! Dahuahuahuahua! Spongebob breaks the "statue" into little pieces, which all melt into liquid. SPONGEBOB: Huh? The liquid combines and solidifies into one being: the robotic hedgehog known as Mecha Sonic. SPONGEBOB: Uh oh... Mecha Sonic spindashes into Spongebob, slicing him in half. However, since sponges are made of separate polyps, the two halves stay alive as two separate creatures. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! My left side came off. I'm all right. Dahuahuahuahuahua! Mecha Sonic does a double-jump, bounding straight out of the Atlantic Ocean and onto the half-melted iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Wow, that was kinda scary. Where do I go now? At present time... Margaret's leg reappears, the reduced-to-rubble jail is reverted back to normal and Cyborg Mordecai's right arm isn't semi-immobile and unskinned. All: Huh... Lost God reappears, the jail collapses, Margaret's left leg becomes undetached, Cyborg Mordecai's right arm becomes semi-immobile and skinless and the lava bucket reappears. Cyborgic Mordecai: I know what Lost god's weakness is! Other's ion cannons! Cyborg Mordecai's face transforms into a mega ion cannon. Mega Ion Cannon: Firing in 3... 2... 1... Meanwhile, in the past... MECHA SONIC: Shoot. How do I get out of here? Suddenly, Mecha Sonic sees something shiny stuck in the iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Hey, what's that? Upon further inspection, Mecha Sonic finds out that the shiny object in the iceberg is the time machine from Ice Age: The Meltdown. Next to it is the Master Emerald. MECHA SONIC: Oh, hey. A time machine. How convenient. Mecha Sonic hops into the time machine, takes the Master Emerald with him, absorbs it into his chest core, and warps to the present time. There, he sees himself (in Lost God form), about to be pulverized by an ion cannon. MECHA SONIC: Hey, that's me! Watch out! Mecha Sonic Boosts towards the Lost God, but he is too late. The ion cannon fires. MECHA SONIC: Nooooo! Cyborgic Mordecai: You're too late, T-5001. I've already defeated you at present time. If you still want to win, you might have to travel back 1 minute ago before my face transforms into a mega ion cannon to defeat you. MECHA SONIC: But I can't time travel! And besides, the past comes before the present, so I would still be alive! LOST GOD (While being shot): Aaaaaarghhhhhh! Past-me...help! Help me, please! MECHA SONIC: It's too late for that. I don't need you anymore. Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE, MECHA SONIC! Cyborgic Mordecai's right arm wires become re-attached, then his face and both arms transform into mega ion cannons. Cyborgic Mordecai: Now die in 3... 2... 1... Mecha Sonic double-jumps over Cyborg Mordecai's head, landing on the ion cannon on his face and slicing it in half. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad you didn't destroy my processor. Cyborgic Mordecai's ion cannon arms automatically aim and fire. MECHA SONIC: Graaaaah! Those two...were too quick for me! Mecha Sonic's rocket feet accelerate to full power as he is launched into the air. The Ion Cannons have melted off his torso and legs. MECHA SONIC: Hrrrrrrggggghhhhh! My...last...chance! Mecha Sonic rises into the air as a green light shines out of his chest core. MECHA SONIC: Too bad for you...I had the Master Emerald...the entire time! Mecha Sonic glows gold and turns into the invincible Super Mecha Sonic. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad, I have universal access to everything! Cyborgic Mordecai absorbs all the power of the Master Emerald Mecha Sonic absorbed, then his torso reveals the strongest weapon known to man. MECHA SONIC: Fine, then. Blast me, I dare you. I'll just get stronger and stronger! Cyborgic Mordecai: Then I drink bonk! Cyborgic Mordecai pulls out Bonk! and drinks it as fast as he can. Everything around him freezes. Cyborgic Mordecai: Hmmph. Cyborgic Mordecai aims all the weapons he had to Mecha Sonic, then fires all of it, turning Super Mecha Sonic into air.